frontierofyufandomcom-20200222-history
Rlogan
Rlogan (若跟 Ruògēn) is the male protagonist of the Frontier of Yu series. He was one of the first members of the Acceptance Group and the leader of the Serenity Group. Appearance Rlogan is portrayed with dark brown hair. Red, white, and black are his signature clothing colors. Personality Rlogan remains mysterious throughout the entire series. Rlogan used to be a loner and was often envied. After getting poisoned by Mystic Water, he lost all trust in people and thought that medics and doctors are the only kinds of people who can see through him. Although he cannot completely trust people, he is still a very helping swordsman. Rlogan does not deliberately try to know someone else, so no one would inflict emotions on him, so he did not have to be aware of people who gave him food. At first, Rlogan could not adapt to the care of his comrades and was especially wary of anyone.Frontier of Yu: World Justice: Episode 03 Towards Harpens, he became gentle and considerate, always supporting her and paying attention to her safety. In most cases, he is quite calm and collected, as well as caring about his comrades. His time with the Acceptance Group was his first time ever cooperating with others and has since found the meaning of teamwork. In the second season, Rlogan is shown with a sense of leadership, always considering the situation at hand. When he learned that there might be an undercover in the Serenity Group, he decided to first conceal to find more accurate evidence and to prevent the team from infiltrating into doubt and losing trust. History Born an orphan, Rlogan had no place of belonging and adapted to nomadic ways. Everywhere he traveled, Rlogan either received praises or blunt criticisms. Due to the abnormal power contained in his right eye, Rlogan was mistreated by people who are said to be close relatives in his history of growing up as a child. Although he does not have heterochromia, his right eye gives out a glint glow when the power is in use, which horrifies people. Because he could see the cultivation skill level and sense murderous energy of anyone he looks at, he was given the title the 「Ghost Eye」 by those who know of him. This abnormality also caused him to suffer and lose his trust in people. Whilst he was traveling yet again, a group of people formed together to catch him unguarded, further tried to kill him with Mystic Water. They deemed him a danger to society because of the right eye. Fortunately, he was able to fight the poison before it succumbed him to death although the infections still remain in his back. Synopsis First Season Second Season Relationships Acceptance Group= ;Harpens When Rlogan first encountered Harpens, he thought that she was just another weak woman. After noticing that she was a fairly excellent healer, his thoughts about her changed, especially when she cultivated enough to reach Rank Four.Frontier of Yu: World Justice: Episode 04 They only cooperated with the purpose of completing the World Quest and helping each other out with their respective goals, but he soon found himself attached to her. She becomes very important to him to the point of him risking his life to save her, which caused him to lose sight. ;Sirlis It is shown that Rlogan and Sirlis met in the past. Although their relationship is not complicated, it remains mysterious. ;Idenh ;Lagen ;Mystige ;Noetous ;Tindus ;Locteaus ;Archemy |-| Serenity Group= ;Lee ;Jire ;Tru ;Suprena ;Breten The first time the Serenity Group met Breten, Rlogan sensed a powerful and murderous energy within him. Since then, Breten always kept his power away from the guild, especially at Rlogan's presence. Breten feared that Rlogan might be able to track his initial objectives, but Rlogan has always kept quiet even though he frequently watched Breten's actions. ;Reinz ;Ligia ;Daun ;Molen ;Reide Reide calls him a younger brother even though he is older than her. |-| Infinite Trace= ;Lucile ;Fidel ;Heraha ;Qinles |-| Others= ;Ciar ;Lhenn ;Phyliss ;Stanglen Skills Primary Equipment Jiansi (简思剑 Jiǎn Sī Jiàn): This sword is actually light and makes simple damages but the injuries stay in the opponent for a long period of time. This is actually a medium-lengthed sword and can be used as two swords in the Laser Draw skill and five swords in the Five Exact Intent skill. Battles ;First Season *Harpens & Rlogan vs Fragment Order member - Won *Rlogan & Sirlis vs Fragment Order members - Won *Rlogan, Idenh, Lagen & Noetious vs Ciar - Tie *Rlogan & Noetious vs Ciar - Tie *Rlogan vs Ciar - Won *Rlogan vs Reyn - Won *Harpens, Rlogan, Idenh, Mystige & Noetious vs Lhenn - Lhenn retreats *Rlogan vs Ciar - Won *Acceptance Group vs Qinles - Lost *Rlogan, Sirlis & Idenh vs Sky Field opponents - Won *Harpens, Rlogan & Lagen vs Lhenn - Tie *Acceptance Group vs Seigen - Lost ;Second Season *Harpens & Rlogan vs Siege - Won Trivia * References Navigation Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Acceptance Group members Category:Serenity Group members Category:Swordsmen